The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireless network technology, driven by consumer demands. This expansion of wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer and providing convenience to users.
For example, ongoing development of device-to-device (D2D) cluster communications has provided for exchange of information via direct links among a number of adjacent devices. D2D communication is becoming increasingly popular with the development of advanced cellular wireless networks, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, due to spectrum savings and improved system capacity that may result from use of D2D communications. As another example, the expansion of wireless and mobile networking technologies has provided ongoing improvements in multicast services, where data is transmitted to multiple recipients using a shared resource.